The Scuffle of Dreams
The Scuffle of Dreams is the Fifty-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 12, 2016. Synopsis After outrunning the Night Raid, Paul Gekko and company have seen the Cruise ship and use the chance to escape to the Land of Luna. Plot The Episode begins at the Docks. After outrunning the Night Raid from the Aquarium, Paul Gekko and company have seen the Cruise ship and use the chance to escape to the Land of Luna. After arriving at Land of Luna, Paul Gekko and company were welcomed to Baticul, the Capital of the Land of Luna. At the Gumpla Mall, Paul Gekko virtually goes into a trance as he tries to choose a Gunpla while Paul's group goes to try out the Pizzeria, where the Shinto People make a free full-scale buffet. Soon, their peaceful ways have met Makoto Murakumo, who helped Paul Gekko defeat Honest disguised as Saya Uzuki. Not wanting to reveal to anyone about the secret, they were happy to oblige. Makoto sees Paul Gekko returning to the group and was pleased to meet him. Makoto tells the story of how the Akame Imperial Family came to along with the deceased Minister Honest. The flashback begins with Makoto as the Oldest of the family and The Emperor is the younger brother. His Parents chose Makoto as the King of the Akame Kingdom while his younger brother was tasked with leading the Pokemon Guardians and the Izumo Shinobi when he was younger and was given a power called the Blade of the Elders, which, when used, would cause the Great Kings of the Shinobi to defeat the great enemies including the Terrorist Coalition during the Grand Civil War. However, the power got to Honest's head, and he believed that with this power, Makoto's brother should be king instead of Makoto. His brother plots to kill his Parents and Makoto and claim the throne with the help of Esdeath, who agree to his plan. At the Gorge, Esdeath's army stampede a large pack of wildebeest into a gorge and Makoto runs away. Makoto's parents learns of Makoto's parents predicament, rescuing their son. However, as Makoto's parents attempts to flee by climbing the gorge's walls, Saya Uzuki throws them back down the gorge to their deaths. Honest tricks Makoto into thinking that Makoto's Father and Mother's death resulted from Makoto's carelessness. Ashamed, Makoto flees from the Akame Kingdom. After Makoto flees, he met Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile in the Maverick Incident. When they became friends with Makoto, Makoto's Parents was happy inthe sky and tells their son that he has forgotten who he is and his own place in the Cycle of Life. At the Land of Haro, during the Awakening of the Aztec Guardians and the current demise of Honest, Makoto was on the boat to meet them in the Land of Alpha then Luna. Back in the present, Makoto tells Paul Gekko to meet at Akame Lands in Konohatropolis which they agreed to go there unaware that the Night Raid and the Jaeger Renmants are on pursuit. Characters *Paul Gekko **Perfect Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Makoto Murakumo *Raimei Shinto *Hydra Uzumaki *Gau Haro *Raiko Shinto *Gau Anthony Meguro *Kurome *Mine *Run *Akame *Wave Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon